


Overachievers

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-04
Updated: 2005-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before midterm exams, and Hilde's brain is just in no mood to function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overachievers

"Whadya suppose the guys are doing right now?" Hilde asked as she flipped through the pages of her thick algebra text book. Exams were just around the corner, and she bit the butt-end of her pen as she reviewed the equations. 

 

"Neglecting their studies, for one thing," Catherine said with a slightly amused chuckle. From the start, her brother, Trowa, and his small group of friends were geniuses in their own way. His friend Heero often finished his homework on the bus ride home and e-mailed it to the teacher; Duo would save it for the following morning, and they'd get matching grades. Quatre ignored most of the teachers and learned on his own, receiving high marks all the same. Wufei had a nasty habit of being too smart and correcting the teachers. Trowa learned most of what he knew from studying Cathy's past work, and got high marks by doing so.

 

Hilde was advised to do the same, yet she found that to be all too easy. Taking the easy way through life just wasn't her style. It's said that surrounding oneself with overachievers was good for for getting the ball in motion, yet it didn't do a bloody thing for self-esteem.

 

"They don't take school seriously enough." Hilde was frustrated by the way they so pompously trotted through their freshman year, and had time to shoot some baskets or go jogging just before dinner. Even during midterm week, Heero and gang would collect her foster brother Duo and they'd be on their merry way, out having fun while normal people stayed behind and studied.

 

"Well, school isn't exactly hard."

 

"Easy for you to say." The tense girl found herself stuck on yet another problem, and her head was throbbing. It wasn't fair; the first year of high school wasn't supposed to be impossible, though it seemed to be very much so. It felt even worse that Duo well exceeded her in studies, where he's been called a reckless fool much more than she has. Sometimes, she felt that everyone in the world was smarter than she was, though she knew that was just plain untrue. Their school had a massive set of idiots and a large drop-out rate, though hundreds of brain-dead slobs just didn't compare to five bookworms.

 

She slammed her book shut in frustration and sucked in a deep breath. No use in wearing herself any farther. She had that dreadful algebra exam to worry about in the morning.

 

"Take it easy. You'll do just fine," Cathy said in a calm voice while taking a seat next to her tense girlfriend. Despite the age difference, Cathy developed an instant crush on the struggling girl, back when she was in the middle of high school. Now, she was in her first year in college, and Hilde was in her first year of high school. It was stressful on both accounts, and they looked to each other for comfort. Their brothers were the only people who knew about them, and kept their lips sealed. Being berated for their sexual preference and their age difference wasn't exactly something they needed to pile on the stress. 

 

What they had at the moment was fine.

 

Cathy massaged Hilde's shoulders and sighed. "Algebra happened to be my worst subject, too."

 

Hilde let a soft moan creep out between her lips and leaned back into Cathy's hands. "It's too damn confusing. The stupid letters... and numbers... "

 

"It must be tough, having a calculator where the '7' button doesn't even work."

 

"My parents won't get me a new one. I'm the twelfth kid that's owned that damn thing, and the words 'Screw the Red Sux' are still engraved on the back."

 

"Isn't that your favorite baseball team?"

 

"I despise professional baseball. It's all anyone ever talks about."

 

Cathy's hands worked their way down Hilde's back. "You know, they use a lot of math in baseball."

 

"I know. I think that's why Duo's so damn good at it. He doesn't even need a calculator."

 

Chuckle. "Trowa does."

 

The two girls laughed and laid back on Cathy's bed, which was currently occupied with text books and homework sheets. Hilde was already half sleep, and the only noise they heard for a long time was the ceiling fan.

 

If those boys could be arrogant about their school work, then why couldn't they? Perhaps, in their own way, the two girls were smarter, for making sure it was fresh in their minds, rather than in an over-stuffed academic toolbox.

 

[End]


End file.
